


Fatherhood: Fears and Joys

by BiaPendragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childbirth, Family Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: Fatherhood is hard, and Lambert is unsure what to do when the time finally comes for him to become a father.Happy Birthday Dimitri!
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Fatherhood: Fears and Joys

Lambert sighed as he paced across the floor, making yet another circle around the cramped room. How long did a baby take to be born? It had been several hours since they went in the room. Surely it should be almost over.

He gazed around the room looking for anything to busy himself. In the long hours since his queen had left with the midwife, he had proceeded to make a mess of the room. Half read documents littered the floor. An unfinished proclamation sat on his desk, a black ink splot covering the better portion of it. A dark bottle of ink laid shattered on top of the paper. A quill which had been snapped in half next to it. It was clear this was not a day for desk work. 

Except maybe one thing. He picked up a sheet of paper which had mercifully been spared from the spill and a new quill and bottle of ink. He couldn't focus on governmental matters, but telling the joyous news to his friend was different. 

However, as soon as he brought the tip of the quill to the paper, a pang of pain hit Lambert straight in the chest. Why wasn't his friend here? Of course Lambert knew that the duchess was also expecting, but couldn't Rodrigue just come alone? It was a selfish request, yes, and yet, Lambert felt he needed his best friend now more than ever. 

Lambert pouted and put the quill back down. He'd write Rodrigue once the baby was born, where he could talk about how he hoped their children would have a bond as close as theirs, but for now, there was no way Lambert could focus on forming a proper sentence, even to his best friend who always seemed to understand him. There was only one thing that could help him focus when he felt like this: a ride! 

Without hesitating for a second, Lambert rushed out of his office and began to head towards the stables. Yes a short horseback ride would be perfect for clearing his mind right now. Why hadn't he thought of it the moment his wife went into labor?

No one stopped him as he bolted through the large hallways and winding corridors of the castle. Some maids starred while others whispered. But it was not until he had almost reached the castle entrance that an old, familiar voice made him rang in his ears making him halt.

"Your Majesty, where are you headed?" Said a knight running out of the Great Hall. Lambert could never mistake the voice of the man who had taught him so much.

"Gustav!" He smiled cheerfully at the knight and stopped his running. "I need to go for a ride."

"In this weather? There is current over a foot of snow outside and the storm looks as if it will only worsen." 

"Oh...uhh…" What had he been thinking anyways? He walked to the closest window where a quick look out showed a courtyard covered in a thick blanket of snow. Certainly he should not ride outside in this weather. And yet, he could not stand waiting inside his office another minute.

Lambert slammed a hand against the window, frustrated by his current predicament. If only he had control of the weather, but there were things even a king had no power over. What could he even do now? As he tried to think of his options, his fingers slid across the cold glass, making small circles as they moved over the wet frozen surface. He observed as the snow striking the window slowly melted into droplets of water once his fingers passed by them. How could something so grave and deadly to his people seem so harmless and beautiful at the same time? Strangely enough the thought helped empty his mind.

He did not know how long he spent like that, until a somber voice called him out of his trance. "Your Majesty," Gustav sighed. "You should go back to the queen now." 

Lambert turned around, away from the wintery landscape and towards the warm castle. Gustav was right. Soon the young prince or princess would be born. The outside world and issues could wait. Right now he had to be there for his wife and child.

"Thank you, Gustav. I hope you will train this child as you trained me." He grinned and started making his way back up the stairs when a voice in his head reminded him of something. Hadn't Rodrigue mentioned something about remembering to congratulate the knight in his last letter? Lambert wished he could remember what it was about. 

"Oh, and congratulations! Rodrigue told me the good news." He hoped the knight would not notice the specific omission.

"Thank you, your majesty." A rare, faint smile formed on his lips. "I can hardly believe it myself." 

Upon hearing that, Lambert perked up in curiosity. What could be so moving for someone like Gustav? "Why is that?" He found himself saying before he could stop. 

"Our age. Neither myself nor my wife are young. It is truly a blessing from the goddess that she is expecting."

"Oh a child!" Lambert exclaimed as he finally realized why he had been congratulating the knight. Gustav just chuckled at the sudden reaction.

It made sense of course, for the knight to finally build a family of his own. Lambert tried to calculate how old be must be, but could not come up with an exact number. It did not matter. Earnestly, Lambert added, "I hope our children can be friends!" 

The knight started to say something in protest about propriety, but Lambert ignore him thinking about how nice it would be for his little baby to grow up alongside friends. He was already certain little Glenn would befriend the baby as he and Rodrigue had already planned. Then, of course, his friend was about to have another little one, who they hoped would be as close to the child as Rodrigue was to him. Sylvain would be a good option too if his father ever let him leave the border. And Galatea was also expecting, was he not? Now Gustav would have a child too. With so many other children around, surely the baby would always be surrounded! 

"Your Majesty! There you are!" Shouted a new voice from the top of the stairs. She was out of breath, and struggled to form her sentences. One of the nurses helping the midwife. "The prince...has been born."

"The...prince" Lambert said the words slowly, tasting how they felt in his mouth. A prince. A little boy. He was the father of a little boy! His eyes glistened at the realization. Without bothering to excuse himself he dashed to the Queen's apartments. 

Arriving there, he found his wife laying in her bed, looking as though she had just fought an exhausting battle and yet with the most beautiful smile on her face as she starred in a bundle in her arms. Was that him?

"My love?" He shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone. After a moment of silence the midwife and nurses curtsied and departed the room quickly leaving the royal couple, no royal family, alone.

"My king. Come see your son." Her eyes looking at Lambert with such warmth that he did not know existed. She was tired, yes, but she was happy and in love.

"He is so small." Lambert whispered, taking a sit next to his wife. Were all newborns this small? This one looked so small and fragile as though he could break if someone picked him up. But if anything were to happen to him, Lambert would not rest till his child were avenged. Yes, he was certain he would do anything for this child.

"He is." Beatrix said softly. Lambert knew she felt the same. "He has your eyes."

"He does." The bright, blue Blaiddyd eyes shone as clearly as the summer sky as they looked at him. He felt his heart melt as the little boy looked up at him. "He is beautiful."

Lambert slowly brushed a single finger against the baby's cheeks. They were soft and warm, so different from the snow outside. So full of life and joy.

"Do you want to hold him" 

"Can I?" His face lit up at the idea. Yes, he knew there was a risk given his unpredictable crest, but he loved this child so much already. 

"Put your hand like this, and don't make any sudden movements." she cautioned as she slowly slid the baby into his arms. 

Once they had finished, Lambert felt the child was even smaller than he had previously believed. The bundle was mostly cloth, in order to keep the newborn warm from the winter cold. The baby was no bigger than a loaf of bread. 

He almost jumped when his wife wrapped an arm around his back and the other around him, pulling herself close to him and the baby. "What should we name him?" 

He needed a strong name, one as full of life and happiness as the baby was. "Dimitri. Dimitri Alexandre." 

His wife smiled and placed a kiss to the young prince's forehead. "Welcome home, my son, Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I whipped up to celebrate Dimitri's birthday.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes as I wrote it on my phone and wanted to post it before the 20th ended. I'll be sure to check it again later!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
